Djinjago
}} Djinjago was one of the Sixteen Realms, as well as the realm of the Djinn and the sister realm of the Cursed Realm. Nadakhan was the prince in the royal house of Djinjago, as well as a feared pirate captain who was imprisoned in a teapot by his nemesis many years ago. When the Ninja destroyed the Cursed Realm to save Ninjago, Djinjago became destabilized in turn, causing it to slowly collapse. After Nadakhan was freed from the teapot by Clouse, he took his crew to see his home realm, only to find out it was violently falling apart, due to the destruction of the Cursed Realm. Nadakhan's father passed down the Sword of Souls to him, encouraging his son to restore their home realm. While Nadakhan did so, after being struck with the venom of a Tiger Widow he lost control of the new realm and it fell apart. When Jay made his final wish, Nadakhan was sent back into the Teapot of Tyrahn, while Djinjago would collapse entirely with no chance of being reborn. History Djinjago started at an unknown point in history. Nadakhan left this realm to rule Ninjago as a pirate. Following his release from imprisonment in the Teapot of Tyrahn, he reassembled his old crew (save for the deceased Dilara) and took them to Djinjago with the power of the Realm Crystal. When the pirates arrived, the once-beautiful realm was collapsing before their very eyes. Nadakhan's father (The King) told him that the Ninja had destroyed Djinjago's sister realm, disturbing the balance between realities and causing Djinjago to collapse. Passing the Djinn Blade down to his son, Khanjikhan implored him to avenge Djinjago's fall before ushering the pirates out of his realm before it collapsed completely. Reconstruction Following his narrow escape from Djinjago, Nadakhan swore vengeance on the Ninja for their unwitting role in destroying his home realm. Using the Djinn Blade to absorb powerful souls (including several of the Ninja), he tore out pieces of Ninjago's landmass and raised them into the sky, building a new incarnation of Djinjago above the city. Destruction After New Djinjago was fully constructed, Nadakhan married Nya and became King, gaining infinite wishes. Later, the Djinn's power was drastically weakened when he was shot with Tiger Widow venom by Flintlocke, causing Djinjago began to fall onto Ninjago. After Jay made his final wish, the events of Skybound were erased; thus, Djinjago would remain destroyed. Known Djinjago Royal House Member Kings *Nadakhan (Formerly; Now a prince again due to the events of Skybound being erased) *Khanjikhan (Formerly; Now deceased) *Khanjikhan's Father (Formerly; Now deceased) Queens *Nya (Briefly before the events of Skybound were erased) *Nadakhan's Mother (Formerly; Now deceased) Princes *Nadakhan (Formerly; Now a prince again due to the events of Skybound being erased) *Khanjikhan (Formerly; Later a Djinn King; Now Deceased) *Khanjikhan's Father (Formerly; Later a Djinn King; Now deceased) Trivia *Due to its destruction, Nadakhan wishes to create a "new" Djinjago by tearing apart Ninjago and causing pieces of land to be raised into the air. *Its sister realm was the Cursed Realm. *If a Djinn Prince marries a person on Djinn land, he will gain the power to grant himself unlimited wishes. *Interestingly, Djinjago's destruction is the first event from the second half of episode 55-episode 64 that still occurred after Jay's final wish due to its destruction not being directly connected to the events of Skybound. The second is remaining Yang's Haunted Temple floating over Ninjago Sky. Gallery MoS57Djinjago1.png MoS63Jago2.png|New Djinjago, Djinjago's replacement created in the Ninjago Sky. de:Djinjago Category:2016 Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Skybound Category:Destroyed Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Dimensions